


Family Relations

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Relations

When the marriage finally ended Cathy was well into her second trimester and Trowa was plotting ways to commit homicide that would not land him or someone he cared about in jail. Derek, Cathy's soon to be ex and the father of her child, said that he would put no claims on the child when the paper work was filed then swore to the same in front of the judge. In the spirit of reciprocity and with a disturbing and deceptively sweet smile Quatre agreed to allow Derek to keep the equipment to create another one. Everyone felt they had gotten the better deal and life went on, as it does.

Three years later when Derek was found dead in a ditch the cops immediately turned their attention to his private life. Given that his throat was cut Cathy was initially regarded as the prime suspect as their messy divorce and her fondness for knives were both well known. Two hours into the investigation it was determined she was off planet with the vice foreign minister helping plan a charity event for orphaned children and she was crossed off the list grudgingly.

Trowa was on a mission when his ex brother in law made his way to the great divorce court in the sky. He quickly learned that having the head of Preventers show surveillance video was the best alibi a man could have short of giving a speech live on the vid which is what Quatre was doing when Derek was killed. Both men were questioned briefly in what was undoubtedly the gentlest interrogation either one had ever been subjected to.

Heero, Duo and Wufei all had iron clad alibis involving a training exercise and about a hundred new recruits as witnesses. Wufei was indignant was he was even questioned and made it very clear that if he had planned to kill the man it would have been in open combat not by slitting his throat in the night like a coward. He went on to say that it would have happened eighteen months earlier when Cathy let it slip that she finally left because Derek had raised his hand to her. The interview quickly turned into a spontaneous exposition on the duties and responsibilities of an honorable husband.

The detective in charge, one Oscar Rivard, quickly decided that between Wufei's self righteous indignation, Duo's dark edged jokes, Heero's refusal to state anything but his name, rank and serial number and Quatre's high priced lawyers that pursuing other leads would be the best thing for his sanity and career. He had no desire to run a foul of the names that kept cropping up everywhere he looked. The idea of interviewing politicians, high ranking Preventers, and billionaires was enough to give him screaming nightmares.

Ultimately it was determined that it was Derek's questionable business dealings that lead to his demise, not marrying into a family with the collective ability to commit homicide that would put most armies to shame. A swindled business partner was finally charged and put on trial for the murder. In the end he walked away a free man and a sympathetic figure with a new lease on life. This was the result of the best known and respected criminal attorney in the ESUN agreeing to take on the case pro bono. There were rumors of course, but no one could ever prove that he was motivated by the million credit donation to his favorite charity.


End file.
